Blackjack is a popular casino game and various steps have been taken to try and keep the game interesting and stimulating for the players. This invention is a modification of Blackjack which allows the casino to enjoy an additional edge in the game, by allowing the dealer to “push” i.e. not pay players when the dealer has reached a designated total higher than 21. The game is played with any number of deck of cards.